kirby_bulborbfandomcom-20200215-history
Dadsuki
Dadsuki, sometimes referred to as Dio, is the main antagonist of The Beatles At The Literature Club, and a minor antagonist in Trooper Village Stories and Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening. Originally a caring father, Dadsuki lost all feeling after his wife died. He became addicted to causing pain to others, and also gained a deep hatred of anime and manga. He also became a Stand user through unknown methods, gaining The World, allowing him to stop time. Dadsuki is also the father of Natsuki, who he considered a piece of trash that he kept around for his own amusement. Abilities The World Dadsuki most prominently used The World, a Stand originally from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure which has the ability to stop time, during battle. The World can also deal major damage to opponents, leaving them fatally injured. History Background Originally, Dadsuki was a caring father who loved Natsuki and his wife. After his wife died, Dadsuki lost all feeling for everything. He then became addicted to causing pain with what he had left. Trooper Village Stories Dadsuki wished that all manga in the universe would be exterminated. He hated manga so much, he burned it whenever he saw it, which caused Natsuki to keep all her manga at the literature club. To assist him in destroying all the manga, Dadsuki formed his own organisation, consisting of himself and Brittany. Eventually Natsuki got sick and tired of the constant abuse she received, and called the police on her father. Dadsuki was later arrested and Natsuki moved into Sayori's house. However Dadsuki later escaped jail. On the 28th of August 2018, Dadsuki killed Minako Aino. Before killing her, he found out that Mayor R Bulborb was a huge otaku. The next day, on the 29th of August, Cyber Captain Olimar joined his organisation after Sgt. Frog's Lonely Hearts Club Band joined the Natsuki Protection Force. A few hours later, they arrive in Trooper Village and manage to kill Underhut, Steve, Olivia, Joe, and Crimson. Before they get the chance to finish everyone else off, Mayor R Bulborb grabs Brittany and self-destructs, killing her as well. Dadsuki and Cyber Captain Olimar escape before Mayor R Bulborb's death to ensure they wouldn't get caught in the blast. Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening It was never shown what Dadsuki had done in the 11 years since the finale of Trooper Village Stories, but it's presumed he was satisfied with his victory and grew his organisation. Spike mentioned that he'd kill Dadsuki if he returned to Trooper Village for what he did to Mayor R Bulborb and the others. On September 22nd 2029, Doc Kermit Frogglegg travels back to August 28th 2018 to prevent the deaths of everyone Dadsuki had killed on Nicole's 14th birthday. , moments before being knocked out by Doc Kermit Frogglegg]] Dadsuki's plan to kill Minako to gain the attention of Mayor R Bulborb was stopped by Doc, who knocked him and Brittany out before they could kill her. After Brittany corrects Dadsuki that Doc's name isn't Kermit the Frog, Dadsuki lashes out at her and threatens her life, which causes her to quit the Agents of Dadsuki. Dadsuki then tried to kill Brittany, but is easily knocked out by her. She then tells Dadsuki she is going to join Sgt. Frog's Lonely Hearts Club Band before walking off, her last words to him being "Good riddance". Due to Brittany and Cyber Captain Olimar both not being in the Agents of Dadsuki as a result of Doc preventing Minako's death, Dadsuki goes to Trooper Village on his own on August 29th 2018. After telling Mayor R Bulborb and Kirby Bulborb of his plans, he attempted to kill Steve and Olivia, but was knocked out by Doc again. ]] Dadsuki then attempts to use The World to kill Doc, but is fatally injured by Mayor R Bulborb moments later. Dadsuki then says that this shouldn't have happened because fate was supposed to have been on his side, which Nicole immediately realises is a Yoshikage Kira quote, which she thought was strange as Dadsuki is clearly supposed to be Dio Brando, and also thought was strange as Dadsuki hates anime/manga but is quoting it in battle. Dadsuki then attempts to use The World for the last time, but is attacked by Nicole. He then says that nobody should be able to deflect The World, and Mayor R Bulborb tells him to "stop quoting Kakyoin". Nicole thought it was appropriate that Dadsuki quoted Kakyoin since he's also about to die. After learning that August 29th is Nicole's birthday, Dadsuki asked why he was told that, and Nicole replied that his death will be "the greatest gift of all". Nicole then tells Mayor R Bulborb to "stamp on the ground", which he does, fatally injuring Dadsuki. Nicole then grabs Dadsuki and rips him in half, killing him and preventing the deaths of Underhut, Steve, Olivia, Joe, Noah, Crimson, and Mayor R Bulborb. The ending credits of the episode reveal that Dadsuki's body was left to sink in a water tank. The Beatles At The Literature Club After Deano Joestar hears Natsuki getting abused by Dadsuki, he is furious and enlists the help of the other club members in fighting Dadsuki to protect Natsuki. So they all rush as fast as they can to Natsuki's house. Dadsuki opens the door. Following that is a battle between Deano and Dadsuki. Deano wins the fight and Dadsuki is then arrested by the police. It is later revealed that Dadsuki is Dio Brando's brother. Trivia * Dadsuki was created by the same person who crated the DDLC mod "A Brand New Day". * His name is a portmanteau of "dad" and "Natsuki". * He looks identical to Dio Brando from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, and also has the same stand. * Dadsuki was originally intended to be the main antagonist of Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening. However, Kirby decided to have Cyber Captain Olimar (a more original character) and Character D be the main antagonists instead. * Dadsuki was going to have a more prominent role in the episode "Breadbugs", showing up in one of the sublevels of the Glutton's Kitchen and killing Crimson. However, this scene was removed from the episode as Peter thought the episode was too comedic to have a major character death. * Dadsuki's body sinking to the bottom of a water tank may be a reference to Dio Brando being submerged underwater for 100 years in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. The water tank may also reference the fact Noriaki Kakyoin being launched into one after being punched by The World. Category:Characters Category:Trooper Village Stories Characters Category:The Beatles At The Literature Club Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Characters from Season 3 Category:Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Season 3 Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Agents of Dadsuki Category:Humans Category:Married Characters Category:Griffin Street Category:Characters from The Final Trial Of Trooper Village Category:Deceased Characters from Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Category:Living Characters from Trooper Village Stories Category:Living Characters from Season 3 Category:High Body Count Category:Antagonists Category:Killed by Nicole Yazawa Category:Killed by Mayor R Bulborb Category:Characters played by multiple actors Category:Deleted Scenes Characters Category:Brando Family Category:Joestar Family Category:Main Antagonists Category:Trooper Village Stories Antagonists Category:Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Antagonists